Another chance to live with a brand new purpose!
by Eren I. Okinawa
Summary: [I know that there are others like this! But please read!] Escalus gives the star-crossed lovers their lives back, with his blessing. Why? To protect Neo Verona. Shall Romeo and Juliet be able to have the life they dreamed of together; a family, peace? And how will everyone else react to this change of events... especially... to when they say they're back to rule Neo Verona.
1. Chapter 1

**_I shall give you another chance to live... _**

**_But with a new purpose..._**

**_The goddess and her lover must protect Neo Verona..._**

**_From future attacks..._**

**_But..._**

**_You shall have my blessing..._**

**_To go forth and be a happy couple..._**

**_And to also do whatever you wish as so..._**

**_Now..._**

**_Go forth, and be free!_**

**Cordelia POV**

"Benvolio, dear, what in the world are you doing?" I asked as I watched him chase one of the poor geese around. Our little Julie, named after my beloved Juliet who gave her life for Neo Verona, laughed. It's been a few years since she and her lover, Romeo (Who we soon found became her husband), died. But life is all well and good.

"Making Julie laugh." He replied. ", So looks I have succeeded."

"Yes, you have." I giggled. He walked over and kissed me gently, then bent down to our three year old Julie and ruffled her long hair, which was wavy and ivory colored like her fathers, though she has my eyes so he says. We started walking back to our home, we saw a bright flash of green light and later we heard the Royal Bugles sound. I looked to Benvolio. It meant for all who knew Juliet and Romeo closely to gather.

"I suggest we go." Benvolio said and I nodded. We quickly made our merry way to the Castle where Mayor Vittorio, Emelia, Lord Francisco (He became our leader), Conrad, Antonio, Regan, Willy and his mother, Hermione, Lady Portia, Tybalt and new generation were already waiting.

"I sometimes wonder why you chose to live so far from the Castle." Conrad scolded.

"What is this about?" I asked, brushing aside his comment.

"You saw the green light, yes?" Mayor Vittorio asked. We all nodded.

"It came from the place of the sacrifices of Juliet and Romeo. Though we don't know what exactly caused it, we must investigate quickly." Francisco told us.

"What if something happened to them?" Hermione and I gasped.

"We don't know yet, but in order to we must proceed. Come." Francisco said and we followed him out of the courtyard and into the castle, where it was wrecked from three years ago by Escalus. Benvolio carried Julie and kept me close to him as it got darker.

"Here we are." Conrad announced. Francisco pushed open the doors and we saw the tree Escalus.

"It's prettier now..." Tybalt whispered.

"Wait! Look!" Regan said, I turned my gaze to where she had gestured. I saw two figures on the ground, and I saw red hair. Instantly I knew who it was.

"JULIET!" I gasped and ran over, realizing the other figure to be Romeo. "Romeo too!"

"What!?" Conrad choked.

"Impossible!" Hermione said, though I knew she was excited. I knelt beside the two as the others caught up and felt for a pulse on both of them, I could feel steady beats.

"They're alive!" Benvolio cheered. I looked the two over and saw no wounds, which is remarkable from the stories.

"Quickly, we must get them inside." Lady Portia instructed. The guards brought in two stretchers and we placed the star-crossed lovers on them. I do so hope they awake...

**Hope y'all liked the first chapter! I'll probably update on Sunday. Anyway, please review!**

**~Eve **


	2. Chapter 2

**Antonio POV**

"Grandfather, do you believe they'll wake up?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, I believe they will, Antonio." He replied simply as we walked slowly to the room where Juliet and Romeo were being kept. Cordelia has not left Juliet's side since we've found them, which has been a week. Lady Portia has been the same with Romeo, and has been offering up prayers very often for the two lovers. To tell the absolute truth, everyone has come at least once a day to check on them.

As we walked around the last bend in the hallway, we bumped into a very excited Emelia.

"HURRY! Hurry! For one is awakening!" She squealed and we followed her into the room. Many were crowded around the beds.

"It is my dear Romeo who is awakening from his slumber!" Lady Portia said happily. I looked over top Hermione to see Juliet's lover stirring ever so restlessly. The whole group audibly drew a large breath as his eyes fluttered open and he sat up slowly. when he noticed us he shrunk down a bit.

"Romeo, how good it is to see you alive and well!" Benvolio said.

"Where is Juliet?" Romeo asked frantically.

"Calm, dear, she is in the other bed, resting." Lady Portia replied calmly and gently made him stay in the bed.

"It is a miracle to see you two alive. How did you come back?" Hermione piped up sweetly, still holding onto Tybalt. It's rather peculiar how the two began courting, but none of us have complained. Romeo averted his gaze to the bed holding Juliet.

"The matter cannot be told by me alone..." He replied.

"Then we can wait. Oh how good it is to have you back, Romeo!" Benvolio said, as he stepped forward he tripped and stumbled.

"Still a bit clumsy, he is." Curio sighed. We all chuckled, even Benvolio did.

"How now, Benvolio?" Romeo said. Benvolio grinned.

"Now, now, he must be hungry, yes? Let us fetch a bite for him." Hermione chirped.

"Oh yes! Come along, Emelia!" Regan said and grabbing Emelia the three hurried out.

"I shall accompany the fine ladies." I said and in turn followed the girls. Cordelia, Lady Farnese and Lady Portia giggled a bit as I left.

**Late upload! Anyway, please review and I won't miss the deadline next Sunday! **

**~Eve**


	3. Chapter 3

**Benvolio POV**

"We're back." Antonio said as he, Regan, Hermione and Emelia walked back in carrying trays of food. Romeo had been getting caught up with what has happened the past few years, and playing with Julie.

"We made sure Antonio didn't do anything to it.." Regan sighed, which Antonio glowered at. The rest of us laughed heartily.

"Here you go, Romeo. You need your strength." Hermione said sweetly, setting the food tray down beside Romeo.

"Thank you, it looks quite delicious." Romeo smiled, yet you could still see sorrow in his eyes of Juliet's still slumber.

"Then go on and eat. We will leave you to eat in privacy if you prefer." I insisted. Cordelia sent me a glance, I know she wishes not to leave Juliet's side. But Romeo needs space and air to regain his strength and health quickly. Romeo nodded and we filed out of the room, some willingly and some not.

"I really ponder how they survived and why Lady Juliet is not awake as of yet." Conrad sighed. I picked Julie up and looked at the floor, I have a feeling there is a reason as to why Escalus released them.

"I'm sure all will be made clear when Juliet awakens at long last." Fransisco assured Conrad calmly.

"I am so curious as to why it was Romeo who awoke first, not Juliet." Tybalt said.

"You will have your chance to interrogate Romeo soon enough, Tybalt. Please do not rush things for him or Juliet." Hermione advised from which Tybalt relaxed a bit.

'CRASH' Sounds of shattered dishes entered our ears and Lady Portia was in the room in a second.

"What in the goddess' name?" Curio grunted as we followed Lady Portia in.

"My goodness!" Lady Portia gasped when we saw the sight before us.

"I am sorry about the dishes, my strength isn't fully returned as of yet." Juliet apologized while starting to get out of bed to aid Romeo in picking the shards up off the ground.

"No! Don't strain yourself, Juliet. Stay in bed. Romeo too." Cordelia fussed. She gently pushed the Capulet heir back against the feather pillow while Fransisco and Curio placed Romeo in his whilst Antonio and I gathered the dishes and placed them on the trays.

"It is good to see you back, Lady Juliet." Conrad said and bowed deeply, the rest of us following his lead.

**I made this chapter long to make up for last Sunday. *Sweat drop* Please review though, it's very much appreciated!**


End file.
